С Днем Святого Валентина, Нора
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Патч нервничает из-за приближающегося Дня Святого Валентина. Нора хочет узнать почему…


**Оригинальное название:** Happy Valentine's Day, Nora

**Название:** С Днем Святого Валентина, Нора

**Автор:** EmptySequence

**Переводчик:** Vi_Lutz

**Бета: **KleO

**Диклеймер:** автору не принадлежат герои книги «Hush hush».

**Саммари: **Патч нервничает из-за приближающегося Дня Святого Валентина. Нора хочет узнать почему…

* * *

Я глубоко нахмурилась. С Патчем что-то не так. Он был… чем-то сильно взволнован. Возможно, это беспокойство, возможно, паника, всегда трудно было сказать наверняка, когда дело касалось Патча. Казалось, я преуспела в его изучении и стала лучше читать его выражение лица, но сегодня день перед днем Святого Валентина, и он постоянно подозрительно дергается, стоит мне зайти в комнату. Это чрезвычайно сердило, но он просто отвечал, что ничего страшного, нет никакого повода для волнения. И я не переживала. Почти.

- Привет, детка, - прощебетала над ухом Ви, переступая через порог моего дома, она выглядела счастливее обычного. Ви скептически посмотрела на меня, замечая, что я так и застыла в дверном проеме. – Все хорошо… ?

- О, да, Патч только что вышел. Он ведет себя довольно странно, – пробормотала я. Она закатила глаза и прошла в гостиную, я следом.

- Правда? Какой большой сюрприз. Не сказать, что Патч – странный парень или что-то в этом роде, - она явно добавила сарказма в голос, затем хихикнула и шлепнулась на диван.

- Что с тобой? – спросила я, плюхаясь рядом.

- Ну-у-у-у… хорошо, но только ты не скажешь ни единой душе! – воскликнула она, я нахмурилась, но кивнула. – Ладно, когда вы с Патчем тискались в **«**Бо**»**, я решила осмотреться. И встретила такого парня… Деррика.

Я приподняла бровь.

- Выкладывай детали.

- Хорошо. Это просто воплощение высокого, темноволосого и сексапильного Бога! – завизжала она. – И он не такой причудливый, как Джулс. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь! Он не настолько опасен, как некоторые… но безумно хорош. И он играет на деньги, что тоже хорошо. В общем, мы собираемся встретиться сегодня вечером. Я даже могла бы сказать ему, что у нас будет двойное свидание…

- Что? Ви! У меня с Патчем уже есть планы! – застонала я, и подруга прикусила губу.

- Пожа-а-а-а-алуйста, Нора! Это действительно очень важно. Я больше ничего у тебя не попрошу, клянусь! - умоляла она. Именно тогда Патч вошел в комнату, как всегда хитро усмехаясь. Сердце затрепетало, но мне все же удалось ему улыбнуться.

- Что обсуждаем? – спросил он, повернув бейсболку, чтобы можно было видеть его великолепные черные глаза.

- Как ты вошел? – поинтересовалась я, не желая позволять ему знать об идее двойного свидания, которую так продвигала Ви.

- Парадная дверь, - улыбнулся он. Я закатила глаза. – Эй, я скоро вернусь. Кажется, я кое-что забыл в машине…

- М-м-м, хорошо… - пробормотала я, качая головой, а затем вновь повернулась к Ви, погруженной глубоко в мысли и грезящей о своем брутальном парне.

- О, черт возьми, Нора! Мне вдруг пришла в головутакая _потрясная_ идея! Мы сможем устроить двойное свидание, но вы, ребята, выберете место, и мы, возможно, даже не будем рядом друг с другом, но тебе будет известно, что свидание двойное… уф-ф-ф, ну, ты поняла, да? – выдала она. Я снова закатила глаза, но обдумывала ее идею. Даже если _бы_ Ви не уговаривала на подобные идеи, я бы все равно согласилась. Я скривилась, но поглядела на подругу, смотрящую на меня взволнованными обнадеженными глазами. А затем вздохнула и кивнула.

- Я поговорю об этом с Патчем.

- Поговоришь со мной о чем? – спросил тот, когда снова появился в гостиной. Я заметила, что он быстренько что-то запихнул в карман и бросил на Ви испепеляющий взгляд. – Не говори ни слова,Ви!

- Хах? Что? Я что-то пропустила? – спросила я, наблюдая за напряженным и сердитым Патчем и скрытной, но очень счастливой Ви.

- О, ничего. Узнаешь… завтра, не так ли? – спросила она с ложным удивлением, а затем подпрыгнула. – Ну, я пошла, оставлю вас наедине, влюбленные пташки. Мне еще нужно подобрать наряд. А потом удостоверься, что вы обсудите тему двойного свидания. Я хочу, чтобы нас было четверо. Адьес, амиго. И тебе пока, Патч, - она прошла передо мной и исчезла за поворотом.

- Что за двойное свидание? – спросил он после минуты молчания. Я закусила губу и сдалась под его испытывающим взглядом. Знаете, когда он вот так на меня смотрит… я не в силах противостоять.

- М-м-м, ну, в общем, Ви познакомилась с каким-то парнем и сказала ему, что мы к ним присоединимся, поэтому она хотела знать, пойдем ли мы с ними, - объяснила я. Он ненадолго задумался, а затем усмехнулся.

- Звучит, прямо как реальное полноценное свидание, - подмигнул он. Я закатила глаза, внезапно ощутила себя ребенком, а затем встала с дивана. Направилась в сторону кухни, но Патч перехватил меня и обнял. Я тут же почувствовала странную выпуклость у него в кармане.

- Взволнован, не правда ли? – пошутила я, проведя рукой по ткани.

- Мечтай, - захихикал он, но напряженность так и не улетучилась с его лица.

- Патч, все хорошо? Что происходит? Я действительно начинаю чувствовать себя крупнейшей идиоткой на планете и становлюсь параноиком, - призналась я. Он поцеловал меня мягко, немного напряженно, но, тем не менее, нежно, и я вмиг растаяла, забывая обо всех заботах. Его язык исследовал мой рот, как будто он пытался запомнить каждую частичку меня, я еле смогла сдержаться от стона, вместо этого обернув руки вокруг его шеи и пылко поцеловав в ответ.

Он разорвал поцелуй, дав нам немного воздуха.

- Не волнуйся, ладно? Ничего страшного.

То, как он произнес слово _«ничего», _вызвало во мне приступ тошноты. Я села, быстро глотнув несколько таблеток, повышающих железо в организме, и глубоко задышала, пока они не подействовали. Патч мягко расчесывал пальцами мои волосы и улыбнулся, притягивая меня к себе, чтобы я облокотилась на его неправдоподобно мускулистую грудь.

- Так что мы собираемся делать с этим «свиданием»? – спросил он, всматриваясь в мое лицо. Я пожала плечами.

- Нужно позвонить Ви… Она все то время, что была у меня, болтала о мужественности того парня, - вздохнула я. Попробовала представить различные ходы действий, решая, каков же будет исход. Позже услышала звук телевизора, но не обратила на него внимания. Я была слишком занята, волнуясь о Ви, ведь боялась отпускать ее одну на свидание с тем таинственным парнем, который мог быть таким же, как Джулс или Эллиот, или и того хуже. Я задрожала, и Патч мягко погладил мою руку, очевидно, зная, куда понеслись мысли. Я попыталась успокоиться, но вскоре перед глазами предстала картина той ночи, когда я спрыгнула с балки, чуть не умерев, из-за Джулса.

Прежде чем я осознала, что произошло, Патч уже укачивал меня, целуя щеки, нос и лоб, успокаивая рыдания.

- Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, Нора, я здесь, ш-ш-ш… - бормотал он мне на ухо, нежно целуя в губы. Он потирал мою спину. Я поняла, что сильно вцепилась в его рубашку, а его плечи уже полностью пропитаны моими слезами.

- О, Боже, я испортила твою рубашку, прости… - бормотала я, краснея. Он усмехнулся.

- Все нормально. Да и кому она нужна? – ответил он, снимая ту через голову, и я почти пустила слюни при виде его мускулистой груди с восемью кубиками. – Нравится то, что видишь?

- Да-а-а… стоп, я… я имела ввиду… я не… - я запнулась. Он засмеялся, крепко меня обняв. Сейчас он был самым расслабленным за последнее время, не считая того факта, что это у меня была внеплановая истерика. Лучше было не думать ни о чем. Внезапно меня снова посетило чувство удушья, и я легла на диван, потирая виски.

- Нора? – забеспокоился Патч, мягко массируя мои лодыжки, присаживаясь рядом.

- Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Все будет в порядке, - пробормотала я. В действительности просто хотелось броситься на него, страстно поцеловать и высказать все, что наболело, чтобы он успокоил меня и заставил все заботы исчезнуть.

_Ты можешь сделать это, я помогу…_

Его голос внедрился в мой разум, и я взглянула на него сквозь пальцы, слегка нахмурившись.

- Оставь это, я не в настроении, - пробормотала я. Он упрямо усмехнулся, но кивнул. Патч поднялся и навис надо мной, а я прикусила губу, воздерживаясь от касания руками его груди и поцелуев везде, где только заблагорассудится.

- Сделай это, ты же только об этом и думаешь… - хрипло шептал он, но я покачала головой. – Нора…

- Нет, Патч. Я действительно не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Не хочу, чтобы меня стошнило на тебя, - сказала я, краснея, как сумасшедшая. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал меня, проведя языком по моей нижней губе. Я не смогла сдержать стон и почувствовала его ухмылку. Патч провел дорожку из поцелуев вниз к моей шее, прикусив чувствительную мочку уха. Я тут же ощутила, что его рука бродит под моей рубашкой, медленно двигаясь к югу…

- Патч, я не готова! – вскрикнула я, краснея от отсутствия самоконтроля. Он замер, посмотрев на меня заполненными горем глазами. Я провела рукой по его волосам. – Без сомнений, я хочу тебя, но просто… слишком рано.

Он кивнул, нежно погладив мою щеку, но горящая жажда внизу живота от этого не угасала. Я нерешительно провела руками по его груди, чувствуя каждый контур, каждый мускул. Возможно, он замурлыкал, но, вероятно, это разыгралось мое воображение. Его кожа была подобна шелку под кончиками моих пальцев. Внезапно тошнота усилилась, и я поняла, что нужно было отшвырнуть это совершенство, что было сверху, и резко встать.

- Пусти! – закричала я, и он отскочил. Я помчалась в ванную, немедленно бросаясь к туалету, выплескивая весь свой завтрак наружу. Кто-то убрал мои волосы в сторону, нужно было поблагодарить Патча за это. Я наклонилась и глубоко вздохнула, а он вручил мне полоску жвачки, усмехаясь. Я закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.

- Теперь лучше? – спросил он, и я кивнула.

- Немного, но не думаю, что стоит куда-то идти сегодня вечером, - я прикусила губу. Он кивнул, вручая мне свой телефон. Номер Ви я помнила наизусть.

- Приве-е-е-е-ет, - ответила она.

- Привет… эм-м, ну, в общем, я не могу никуда пойти сегодня вечером, - на том конце послышался вздох.

- Патч говорит, что ты не можешь? – спросила она, становясь немного раздраженной. Я закатила глаза и слегка разозлилась.

- Нет, фактически меня только что почти вывернуло наизнанку. Своего рода желудочный взрыв, - кратко объяснила я.

- О, мне так жаль! Ну, я могу отменить встречу с Дерриком и приехать через… - она затихла.

- Эй, я ценю твою поддержку, но ты так хотела пойти. Иди и весело проведи время, я буду… - тут меня стошнило еще раз, - … в порядке.

- Эу-у-у-у… - пробормотала она. Я хихикнула, шатко беря новую полоску жвачки, что предложил мне Патч. Медленно разжевывая ее, надеялась, что меня больше не стошнит. - Ох, я не выдержу слушать ЭТО. Поговорим позже, до того как я уйду, и затем после, чтобы я смогла с тобой поделиться своим вечерним свиданием.

Я смогла практически услышать ее подмигивание, отчего захихикала.

- Походит на план. Поболтаем позже, - я повесила трубку после того, как она попрощалась, и посмотрела на Патча. Затем спустила воду в унитазе и вымыла руки, но он так и не сводил с меня глаз все это время.

- Это было отвратительно и, вероятно, абсолютно непривлекательно. Надеюсь, что ты не полностью травмирован… - я затихла.

- Нисколько. Фактически я рад… что могу заботиться о тебе. Ну, выполнять свою работу в качестве ангела-хранителя, - усмехнулся он. Я немного улыбнулась, принимая вертикальное положение. Он двигался ко мне, как какая-то модель с подиума, его голый торс соблазнял, а руки медленно притянули меня к себе. Я вскрикнула от удивления, когда он оторвал меня от пола, и засмеялась, хватаясь за него и кладя голову ему на плечо, вдыхая неповторимый запах Патча. Спустя какое-то время он уже укладывал меня в кровать. Я нахмурилась, когда он отошел, и посмотрела на часы. Было только шесть вечера. Нахмурилась еще сильнее. И что теперь делать? Лежать здесь до завтра? Патч лег рядом, надежно обвивая свои руки вокруг моей талии, как он делал обычно в последнее время. Он нежно поцеловал мою шею, вздыхая.

- Ты должна поспать, - пробормотал он.

- Еще даже не темно! – запротестовала я. Он уткнулся носом мне в шею, и мои веки, затрепетав, закрылись. Мы были очень… близки… в последнее время.

- Спи, - мягко скомандовал он. Я кивнула, и вскоре меня унесло в мир Морфея.

Когда я проснулась, первой вещью, которую увидела, оказались яркие красные цифры на будильнике. 2:30. Я застонала, протирая глаза ото сна. Оглядела комнату и заметила Патча за столом. Он склонился над чем-то и был заметно раздражен.

- Патч? Что, черт возьми, ты там делаешь? – спросила я. Он снова напряженно засунул таинственный предмет в карман. А на меня опять накатила волна тошноты. - Эй, мне нужно спать. А я не могу спать, когда тебя нет рядом, - пробормотала я, чувствуя себя беспомощной идиоткой. Он усмехнулся и встал, направившись в мою сторону. Как только он лег рядом, я крепко обняла его. Патч вручил мне мой телефон, и я вздохнула, вспомнив о Ви.

- Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у нее случился сердечный приступ от паники, - улыбнулся он, наконец, начиная расслабляться. Я проверила ее двадцать сообщений и остановившись на последнем.

**Где ты? С тобой все в порядке?**

_Я в порядке… просто заснула. Как прошло свидание? _

Она ответила мгновенно.

**О, прости, я немного запаниковала. Все свидание было не таким, как с Джулсом… *вздрагивает* хаха И… ЭТО БЫЛО НЕВЕРОЯТНО! МЫ ЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ! О, БОЖЕ!**

_Серьезно? Уже?_

**Да! Это был лучший поцелуй в моей жизни!**

_Вау… Теперь я могу прекратить давать тебе советы по поводу поцелуев… xD (:_

**О, ты в этом лучшая, Нора! Хах! Ой, Деррик звонит… спишемся позже!**

_Окей, напишу потом, будь осторожна… пока (: _

Я положила телефон на тумбочку, и Патч, воспользовавшись возможностью, нежно меня поцеловал.

- Доброй ночи… - пробормотал он, и я положила голову на его теплую грудь, что мгновенно убаюкало меня, вернув в мир снов.

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Свет засиял на моем лице, и Патч медленно потряс меня, чтобы разбудить.

- Доброе утро, Ангел, - усмехнулся он. – С Днем Всех Влюбленных.

- И тебя тоже, - улыбнулась я, и он, подарив мягкий поцелуй, взял меня на руки и понес вниз по лестнице, где меня ждала Ви с высоким, темноволосым и грубым на вид, но дружелюбным парнем.

- Спасибо, что дал знать, что стоит выглядеть более презентабельно… - сказала я с долей сарказма в голосе, взглянув на Патча. Он широко улыбнулся.

- Ты всегда выглядишь презентабельно, - усмехнулся он, поцеловав меня и исчезнув на кухне. Похоже, он что-то там готовил. Пахло просто восхитительно. Я на мгновение подумала, что это мама рано вернулась с поездки, но тут же вспомнила, какой замечательный из Патча кулинар.

- Ну, это не было неловко, - заявила Ви прямо. Я усмехнулась. – Деррик, это Нора. Нора, очевидно, это Деррик.

- Привет, - осторожно ответила я. Он кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись. Мы прошли в гостиную и сели на диван. Слава Богу, сегодня суббота. Патч присоединился к нам, держа в руках несколько тарелок с вкусно выглядящей колбасой и беконом. На столе уже стояли кружки с кофе. Я попробовала бекон, и Патч сел рядом со мной, приступая к еде.

- Вкусно, - оценила я. Патч улыбнулся, проглотив свой кусок.

- Шевелись, Нора! Я хочу получить подарки! – нетерпеливо кричала Ви несколько минут спустя. Я закатила глаза, но кивнула, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

- Ладно, ладно, давай, - вздохнула я. Напоследок схватила на вилку колбасы и бекона, быстро кинула их в рот, а затем взяла еще несколько кусочков, игнорируя скептический взгляд подруги.

- Кто первый? – спросила она.

- Ты, - ответила я, улыбаясь. Я вручила ей свои небольшие подарки. Она развернула конфеты, слегка облизнувшись, а затем завизжала, увидев другую коробку, в которой лежал шарф из новой коллекции Hermes. Потом Ви отдала мне плитку шоколада и бумажник.

- Спасибо! – я обняла ее. Деррик, что удивительно, вручил Ви небольшую коробочку, в которой находился симпатичный браслет с несколькими красивыми подвесками. Это было просто, но прекрасно для нее. Она крепко его обняла в знак благодарности.

Я не ожидала, что у Патча что-то будет для меня, это просто не было на него похоже. Но он вынул что-то небольшое из своего кармана. Возможно, у Патча _действительно _есть нежная и мягкая сторона. В его ладони находилась бархатная коробочка размером с мой кулак, и я мягко взяла ее и открыла. Внутри была цепочка из чистого серебра с алмазным амулетом. _Крылья ангела_. Чуть выше находились сережки с такими же крыльями. Я бросилась к Патчу на шею, благодаря его за подарок.

- Как красиво! Спасибо! Мне очень нравится! – я счастливо засмеялась, и он улыбнулся в ответ.

- Всегда пожалуйста, я, возможно, не сделал его таким уж идеальным, но… - он затих. Я шокировано на него посмотрела.

- Ты сделал это? – спросила я. Он кивнул, улыбаясь чуть сильнее. – Это невероятно!

- Ну… еще бы! - игриво сказал он, мягко целуя меня в губы, а потом добавил: - Шучу!

- Ну, мы оставим вас, голубков, наедине. Хотелось посмотреть несколько фильмов, - захихикала Ви. Я закатила глаза, но кивнула.

- Напиши мне! – крикнула я, и она ответила «хорошо» прежде, чем закрылась входная дверь.

- Тебе действительно понравилось? – спросил Патч, и я счастливо кивнула.

- Очень красиво, - пробормотала я, вдевая сережки в уши и поворачиваясь, чтобы он помог мне с цепочкой. Патч нежно поцеловал мою шею, когда застегнул свой подарок, и я обернулась, чтобы снова крепко обнять его. Я была так счастлива видеть эту его мягкую сторону, которая редко показывалась, разве что, когда мы были одни.

- Нора, я люблю тебя, - прошептал он. Я улыбнулась, будучи немного потрясенной от такой откровенности, но безумно радостной.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Патч, - мягко ответила я, целуя его снова со всей страстью, на которую была способна моя любовь. Наша бессмертная любовь.


End file.
